


Castles Fall

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Series, not FT compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Picture Prompt based on <a href="http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/141621709541/picture-prompt-write-a-story-or-a-character">this post</a> from <a href="https://tmblr.co/mxWn8oFKqHmVsgXfwhOMLSQ">@alloftheprompts</a> combined (sort of!) with <a href="http://berrybird.tumblr.com/post/138960306575/what-happens-when-your-ships-part-2">"What happens when your ship …goes sightseeing in another country?"</a> from <a href="https://tmblr.co/mt16FbbwtSQ7FaPnbMlxeIg">@berrybird</a></p>
<p>Where there is life, there is hope. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles Fall

It had not been easy for Zechs. Returning to Sanc never was, but the country estate was in dire shape, worse than he had expected. The grounds had been used as artillery fields, the green expanses pockmarked and muddy from heavy spring rains. A wheel from a caisson sat tangled in the tall dead grasses, a lost boot tossed carelessly beside it. There was chance that one would find a foot inside it; neither man cared to find out.

Reeds and cattails had overgrown the lake, which was littered with debris and the remains of a half-submerged Leo, its cockpit blown open and the leather seat rotting. The castle itself was near ruined, hastily turned into barracks during the occupation of multiple armies and the east side shelled beyond repair during the last days of the war.

There was not much that remained to match Zechs' childhood memories of the Peacecraft summer home.

It can be rebuilt," Duo reassured him, taking his hand as they walked the grounds. The wide front lawn had been cleared of the land mines and barbed wire, but they stuck to the cobblestone pathways and marked swathes of trampled grass.

"I'm not so sure it's worth it," Zechs sighed. He'd gotten the reports from the contractors, architects and engineers; so much of the structure had been damaged that they had reluctantly suggested razing the castle entirely and rebuilding it. Born and raised in Sanc themselves, they had not made the recommendations lightly to their prince. The modest royal residence had stood on the lake since the 14th Century and now most of it had been reduced to little more than piles of lumber and stone.

"You asked Relena specifically for this place," Duo reminded him. "It means something to you."

"It does. Of course it does, but..." he shook his head. "There are more important things to rebuild in Sanc than an old castle for a disgraced prince."

"Stop that," Duo narrowed his eyes. He hated when Zechs was hard on himself; they were both jaded, old beyond their years, but too often Zechs' cynicism turned self-destructive. "It was home for you once."

More than the grand palace in New Port, the country estate was where Zechs had built memories of his childhood. The family had always been more relaxed here, his father more affectionate and approachable, the strict protocols of court all but ignored. Relena had been born here, their mother seeking the quiet of the country during her final pregnancy.

Relena had been difficult even then, coming three weeks early to end a pregnancy already marked with complications. The castle had shifted from the joyful sunny place he had known into something somber, the servants and few advisors in residence walking on eggshells as they waited to see if the queen would survive and the princess thrive. It wasn't until days later that the dark cloud finally lifted. Even at four, Zechs had felt like he could breathe freely once more, not quite knowing why.

It felt bitter and suffocating again. The soul of the place sucked out, replaced with grief and mourning. Zechs wasn't sure that it would get better this time around. How many homes did he have left to lose?

"We can do this," Duo pulled him out of his thoughts, wrapping Zech's arm around his shoulders and sliding his own around the taller man's waist. "We're using builders from town. We'll repurpose what we can and buy from suppliers in Sanc what we can't. This used to be a working estate and farm. Once it's back to that, it'll be good for more than just us. Isn't that what we talked about?"

Zechs nodded, silent. It had been one of his more optimistic moments that led them here, for him to ask Relena to reinstate his title and the estate along with it. He hadn't asked for the lands that traditionally went to the crown prince, hadn't asked for more funds than what would cover restoration of the estate and hadn't protested when there hadn't been enough available. He hadn't cared about riches or glory. Most of that had been decimated by the Alliance and Romefeller. Restoring the estate itself, however, and revitalizing the nearby town—that meant something to him.

Duo had encouraged him, saw the way his eyes would light up at the prospects of returning the estate to its former glory, of working the farm and hunting in the woods like a proper country baron. He had understood the desire for "home." He understood too, the doubts that Zechs had in returning to a country he had betrayed not once but twice. The ruins of the estate would only underscore his doubts if Duo didn't pull him back.

"It looks worse than it is," Duo said, tucking his arm beneath Zech's jacket to feel his warmth. "Everything is still dead and ugly from winter. The grass and flowers are buried under the mud, that's all. We'll clear out the lake first, give some ducks and geese a place to build their nests."

"Swans," Zechs corrected, lost in memory as he stared at the dirty water. "We always had swans."

Duo didn't hide his grin, let Zechs see his genuine excitement over that. "I've never seen a swan. You really get them here? Wild?"

"Very. They're beautiful, but they're evil bastards," he chuckled in spite of himself. "Damn near lost an eye to one when I got too close to one of the babies."

"Bet it only happened once."

"Twice. I was stubborn."

Turning to face him, Duo looked up at the blonde with a thoughtful smile. "Be stubborn again, Zechs. Don't let this place beat you. Not when I know we can make it ours."

"You're so sure of that," Zechs shook his head, doubtful of Duo's reassurances in the face of the ruins and mud.

He leaned up on his toes, brushing lips against Zechs'. "Only one of us is allowed to be pessimistic in this relationship. It's my turn to be the optimist."

"You are... surprisingly good at it."

"Quatre's a good influence when I let him be," Duo admitted. "Relena too."

"My sister is less an influence and more a force of nature," he said and Duo laughed, nodding his agreement.

"We won't tell her that, right? Lena's pacifist days ended years ago."

"No. No, that's just between us," Zechs smiled and drew Duo into his arms, resting his chin atop the younger man's head. He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to imagine what it would be like with the land healed, freshly planted, and the castle whole again. "You really believe we can rebuild the estate into what it used to be?"

"Not what it used to be. Something better."


End file.
